


Love is in the air

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s cooking and Morgana is a tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Recipe'
> 
> Sorry, once again not beta'd.

„Mmmm, this smells good. What is it?“ Morgana strolled into the kitchen, opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon. 

Before she could dip it into the sauce, though, Merlin had batted her hand away. “No!”

“Come on, Merlin! Let me taste it. You know, as you are cooking this meal for my brother, I have to make sure that everything is alright with it.” She grinned. 

Merlin slung the dish towel over his shoulder. “No way!” He had blushed furiously. 

“Special recipe, then? With ingredients that are only supposed to do their magic on him?” Morgana giggled.

Merlin whirled about between pots and pans, chopping, stirring and tossing things in. “No special ingredients here.” He threw her a look before checking on the chocolate cakes in the oven, that were supposed to still have a liquid core when served. 

“Just love,” she teased.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin turned to her. “Morgana, as much as I usually enjoy our conversations, Arthur is expecting his meal to be served in twenty minutes. I am his cook after all. His cook and bodyguard. Nothing else.”

“Nothing else.” Morgana laughed. “Isn’t that precious?”

She plucked a grape from the bunch on the fruit bowl, sucked it into her mouth and left the kitchen, humming ‘Love is in the air’.


End file.
